


Analysis of the Analysis (aka What the Sigmund...?)

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Freudian theory, Gen, If a theory's not testable it's just a weird story Sigmund, Knitting, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You had one of your theories. Didn’t understand half of it meself. Something about Freud and women an’ knitting.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis of the Analysis (aka What the Sigmund...?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Complicated light (ComplicatedLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts), [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Freudian Analysis of Knitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551729) by [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight). 
  * Inspired by [Continued Forensic Analysis: Knitting, Wine, and Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555893) by [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird). 



> Shamelessly jumping on the bandwagon here, thanks to Owlbsurfinbird's invitation (?). This will make NO sense unless you have read [A Freudian Analysis of Knitting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4551729) by ComplicatedLight and [Continued Forensic Analysis: Knitting, Wine, and Shoes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4555893) by Owlbsurfinbird.
> 
> * * *

In the office, James still can’t figure it out.

“Sir. Were we discussing a case last night?”

Lewis’s innocent eyebrow-raise should have been a clue. “Last night?”

“Well, there were shoes, and a tape-measure…?”

This time, a grin, and that’s definitely a warning. “You had one of your theories. Didn’t understand half of it meself. Something about Freud and women an’ knitting.” 

Oh. James sighs silently, relieved. Harmless enough. 

“An’ phalluses.”

Oh, _Christ!_

“Got something for you.” Lewis walks over. In his hands are: a pattern, knitting needles, lavender wool – and a tape measure. “Get measuring. I want _precise_ sizes.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
